random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 168
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 169|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:29:56 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Jordan Alseca Rich Laporte Intro: None Closing Song: ? ---- Content Covered *Joy of Gaming podcast people on *2 Sides of Bioshock. Praised as GOTY/ or overrated pile of lame shit *Alex has a quiz *Avril Lavigne Notable Facts *Kate called creator of OddWorld Lorne Michael the creator of SNL than Lorne Lanning Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *If I had to pick one. No contest. **Matt & Mitch - E3! *Molyneux, like I'll cut my arms off and show you can catch a ball in a screen. *Don't forget to donate to RA Kickstarter where we release 3 movies while delivering great content every week. *I animated Drew in the Episode 50 banner, so we had to pretend he was on. *You know all the problems we had with quizzes? **Matt - Yeah I solved it. **Alex - With a quiz. No more quizzes and no more quests. **Kate - TURbo is going to Wiki about the Quiz Era. **Mitch - Shut up fucking faggot. **Alex - No more quizzes for the next 30 years. **Matt - Thank god, I'll be dead by then. *I fucking hate you Kate. **Kate - Good. *I'm giving myself 3 points. It's about the Jews. **Mitch - You're correct, good Jewsing. *Frog Fractions is an edufraction games. **Matt - Play penis friction. *EgoRaptor is a fucking moron. **Rich - So Egoraptor has an accurate name. *We have one listener who found us by typing in videogame podcast. **Mitch - Til episode 1000 we all have to kill ourselves. *I had a friend that met Avril Lavigne at a Blink 182 concert. Then he saw her on TV, OMG she wouldn't shut up in front of us. *You know I almost died of Avril Lavigne poisoning? *Kate we don't like to listen to you anyway. Kate *I have as much shameful Sonic fandom as you Mitch. **Mitch - I thought you were going to say autism. *I hate you. Your head looks like a Jughead Archie crown. *My FF7 game froze when Eris was stabbed. The stupid flower bitch. The internet martyred her. *I'm lazy and I'm poor so I distance myself from new releases so I don't hear spoilers. **Mitch - You got a Sega Genesis last year? **Kate - That twist when Knuckles broke the bridge under me. **Mitch - There is a plot twist in Sonic 3. **Jordan - I was moved by Knuckles betrayal in Sonic 3. Then they reused the same plot in Sonic Adventure. **Mitch - We saw the sales figures kids want retarded shit. **Kate - The executives saw what they want it was Jordan in capital letters. **Matt - My girlfriends favorite character is Pink Knuckles. **Jordan - That might be the craziest thing in the Sonic comics. It's the ET Atari 2600 of comics. *Everyone I talked to about Avatar were market plants. **Alex - It was unobtainium. **Kate - He was underwater for 10 years came out to make a movie and people got excited. **Mitch - James Cameron can shit 2 hours straight and call it the best thing ever. **Alex - They should change movies to Cameronisms. *Star Wars XIII The Slight Annoyance. *Imagine Mitch asking questions like that for an hour. **Matt - Forever. **Kate - That's the second worst quiz we ever done. *I am such a pussy. I can't kill bugs. *I'm done you assfuck you waited 10 seconds. *The word tropes makes me want to kill them. It makes me want them to look like people in Total Recall when they are out in Mars without their suits. **Mitch - Sounds like your bezerk button. **Kate - Fuck you, you noseless Jew. **Eric - wow.... **Mitch - Haidic Jews canon. *You guys are my best friends. **Alex - Fuck you Kate! Matt *Vegeta is fucking gay. *The earth realm is the gay realm. **Mitch - What realm is this? **Matt - Earthrealm stupid. *Do you want to hear a story how I love my cat more than my girlfriend? **Kate - Yes that sounds depressing as hell. **Matt - We knew this in our hearts, and now there is actual proof and evidence. **Mitch - You fucked your cat and not your girlfriend. **Matt - Oh god, all night. **Alex - I fucked her full of hornets. **Matt - Purring noise is full of bees. The cat was sniffing the hornet and I was like NO! I open the porch door and smacked the bee. There was a hornet before. I had the bee before the cat in the apartment complex. **Alex - Before you smacked Christina. **Mitch - You came hornets onto her. **Matt - Anyway she said there was a hornet and I was like what the fuck am I going to do about it. **Rich - Chivalry is dead unless it's a cat. *Videogames are horrible and perverse things. *We are all in agreement that women are the worse. *You talk about tight asses, and now no one can think. *We have dumb fucking rules. Put on banner, means it won't be on banner. Character on air has to be canon. I blame Alex for watching The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. **Mitch - Jo Jo Bizarre Adventure is the Ghost Trick of Animes! **Kate - Next week I'll talk about GamerGate and Feminism. **Alex - Make it into a quiz. **Kate - I will! (Didn't) Question 1 what's wrong with Adam Sessler? Don't test me you Spiky headed fuck. *I got this Nickelback CD No Fixed Address at MAGFEST. There was a Child's Play charity and my gay son gave it to me. *Here's a pre alpha for $45 for what we want the game to be, but we won't listen to you. Mitch *I was installing a Windows XP Virtual Machine so I can play **Kate - Bonzai Buddy. **Mitch - Sonic Schoolhouse. **Alex - It's a game designed to help grown men not pee their pants. *you with your ideas and your suspenders. **Alex - Excuse me, they're continental suspenders. They have to go across the continent. *Advent Rising. **Jordan - Man you guys know your shit. *When is Link Japanese? **Matt - Always! *Hornets are the SJW's of the insect world. **Kate - That is the weakest analogy I have ever heard and I'm the hardest inebriator you'll ever see. **One of the guest - How do you know each other? **Alex - We don't. Jordan *Let me crowdfund the question **Kate - Are you not going to answer and fuck off and not deliver? *2014 wasn't the best year for gaming. We got the Joy of Gaming podcast from when Adam Sessler talked about how much fun he had playing Uncharted 2. **Kate - Adam Sessler is a fucking cunt. **Matt - And so are you. **Kate - That is true. We're all jaded and miserable. **Matt - I was. Kate stop. **Kate - No **Matt - Stop. **Kate - No. Eric *Look what you accomplished. Back to back weekly content. **Mitch - Well...... **Matt - You guys are part of our canon. *Jordan and Eric - Goodbye. *Kate - Fuck those assholes. *Matt - Fuck em *Alex - Fuck em. *Mitch - Fuck em. Fuck those guys. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 169|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest